The Yuansu
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: For five years, Ponyboy and Curly have keep their secret. That they along with three others can and have control over the elements. But an old and powerful enemy forces them to confront their friends and family with the truth. However said enemy kidnaps one of their family members. Ponyboy and Curly must do whatever it takes to world. But can they?
1. Author's note

Hey everyone! I decide to fixed my story the Yuansu.

now keep in mind that this is more or less an editing and spelling fix.

everything will mostly stay the same. but their will be more details added, like background stories and such. as well as a better build up to the battle.

now I believe that is all.

SO PLEASE ENJOY THE IMPROVED STORY!


	2. Prolouge

HEY EVERYONE, HOW YOU DOING! Fair warning. While I'm writing this story I'm writing another story as well. It going to be called the Dark Side of Reality. Tis a harry potter fic. But anyway I have been freeballing this story idea for a while so i thought why not. Make sure to review and please don't flame me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. THAT LOVELY PLEASURE BELONGS TO S.E. HINTON

* * *

Ponyboy Pov

It is getting harder to keep this a secret. The stress is getting to us. But we have to keep this a secret. Damn it! Why us? To be honest, ever since I have been doing since I was 9 years old. this happened before but I have been able to control it. I still remember the day.

_Flashback_

_Stupid Darry! He is supposed to be my brother yet whenever I say hi to him in front of his stupid football friends he act like i am invisible or like I'm stupid. I am one of the smartest kids in my grade. I knew I shouldn't be by myself, especially since i could get jump by Socs but i didn't care. I keep walking until i heard crying. Curious, I followed the sound and saw a girl about my age. She seems nice but she looked like she had seen better days. I walked over to her_

_"Hey are you ok?" I asked. She stopped sniffing and began wiping her eyes furiously._

_"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine" she hiccupped. I stopped to take a good look at her. She is pretty. Chocolate skin, curly black hair that fell against her ears. But she didn't seem to eat much because her body was thin like a pencil._

_"Are you sure? Because if you want, you could come with me to my house." I hope she did. I am really worried about her,even if I don't know her. She finally looks me in the eye. She had amazing black eyes yet somehow they seem to be violet. Before she could respond i heard my name_

_"PONY" I heard someone call my name. Then a 10 year old kid appeared. He was an inch or two taller than me, had curly black hair that bounce with each step pale skin but had piercing dark blue eyes. I knew this kid. He was the kid brother of one of the toughest hoods that I knew_

_"Pony c'mon your brothers are worried about you. The are going to skin you alive" said Charles 'Curly' Shepard. Then his eyes darted to the girl._

_"Who is the girl?" He asks._

_"I have a name. What did he call you. She turns to me_

_"My name is Ponyboy. What's yours?"_

_"Maelynn. Maelynn Winters. But if you want you may call me Mae."_

_"Ok Mae. by the way that" I said pointing to Curly " is my friend, Curly Shepard"_

_"So why are you out here by yourself Mae." Curly asked curious. She got sad again so we didn't ask again. Then I felt it. This weird pull as if something was calling me. By the look on Mae and Curly faces the felt the same. So we did the stupid thing and followed the pull. Hey give us a break. WE ARE CHILDREN,. We didn't know better. The more we folded the pull the stronger it_

_got. When the feeling disappeared we realised we were there. We were in the woods by a river I was the first to spot it. The glow. We walk closer to it and saw pretty jewelry. I felt a strong pull to the necklace. I saw Curly grab the ring while Mae took the bracelet. We each took a good look at our respective piece. My necklace had an oval shape with a long gold chain, the oval itself was red and orange like flames while the chain was pure white. Curly's ring had a stone that was pure black while the framing was icy blue. And finally Mae's bracelet had blue water like stone while the chain looks like it was earth with green vine style. When we put them on we felt a surge of power though in our bones. We knew that everything was going changed. But I didn't feel ok with that. I went to take of the necklace, but it vanished! The same thing happened Mae's bracelet and Curly's ring. Where did they go!? Why do I feel like nothing will ever be the same?_

_Flashback over_

After we went left we went our separate ways. After getting home(and yelled at) I notice strange things happening. Like at random times if I got angry or upset, something would set on fire.

It can't be just me. I thought to myself.

My suspicions were confirmed when me and Curly were playing in the park, he told me that he experienced the same thing except with ice. Them we remember the girl we were with and we went hunting for her.

Curly and I found Maelynn by the river levitating water into a small ball.

Soon we discover that we each can control different elements. Maelynn has water and earth, Curly darkness and ice, and I had fire and light. After that we began practicing in secret. Ranging from fighting, to controlling emotions, to different languages. Pretty much everything, and anything and we learned that we didn't need much sleep. A year later we met up with two more people.

Eris Jones a young brown haired, brown eyed latina girl who got her powers when she was eight and Lucas Michael a tall blonde hair green eyed boy who had his since he was ten. Eris has a ring like Curly but white and gray (air/wind) while Luke has a bracelet but electric blue and purple (lighting/electricity). They join us in the training.

Soon, we discover that they are people like us. Supernatural. From demons, to necromancer, to angels. They are out there. And they didn't appreciate the fact that we got the jewels that gave us our powers. Turns out those things were invented and wanted so that people would have had the power to take over the world. We didn't like the sound of that.

So we fought back. Protect ourself and our families.

We learn about each other.

Discovered that Mae parents were murdered. She got kidnapped her from her home in china and sell her to the highest bidder.

"Never thought that i would be smart enough to escape." Mae said.

Eris's mother abandoned her and her father after she was born. When he died, her mother came back and abused her verbally.

"She always found a way to make me feel weak." The brown hair Latina whispered to us.

Lucas aka Luke admitted he came from a rich family who neglected him as well as ignored he edited.

"I'm not even sure if I ever want to see them again" Luke told us.

We learn about our opponents and soon enough, made a name for ourselves. Six years later and we stand proud by the name.

The Yuansu. Mae said it is chinese. For Elementals.

* * *

WOW first chapter done. Anyway that what is happening here at least in the beginning. I will try to update asap but not promising anything. Any stay tuned in for updated make sure to review. Bye ps here is the link for their powers. Bye! -G

wiki/List_of_Elemental_Abilities

Bonus points to anyone who notices the changes I made.


End file.
